The School the Monsters and the Idiot
by Bakimo
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is given yet another dangerous mission, and that is to keep Youkai Academy out of the hands of evil all the while disguising himself as a monster and student. How can he survive this dangerous school? Innocent/BakaNaruto Naruto/Harem maybe


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden or Rosario to Vampire. They are all owned by their original owners. I only have the legal right to write this disclaimer.

* * *

A young man with bright blond hair sat happily in his seat as he stared out of his side window of the moving bus. His content smile gladly tugged at his lips and whisker marked cheeks. This boy, believe it or not, is a trained shinobi in the arts of the Village Hidden in the Leave's most ultimate of techniques. This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

He had just made sixteen years old when he first returned to his village after his two and a half year training trip. He was now taller than he used to be. He was a good height of 6'1 which basically hovered over his previous height when he was two years younger. The baby fat in his face was nearly gone as he jaw line became more defined. He was stronger then before, faster than before, and obviously more powerful than before. Because of this Tsunade had decided to give him yet another mission to complete. A mission that was all the more different than any other.

This mission was to protect the school known as Youkai Academy from evil. Youkai Academy was a strange name for a school. When Naruto thought about it, it made him wonder what it was like there. He thought of it as a place filled with nice students and nice teachers, and rainbows and magical creatures.

Well at least he got one thing right about the school. It sure did have magical creatures there. And they were anything but nice. But as for our dense and innocent Naruto, he had yet to know of that. He was more excited about becoming a student there and making lots and lots of new friends. Sure, back at Konoha he had lots of friends, but at this school there would most likely be more people his age to hang out with.

"So you're going to Youkai Academy eh, boy?"

Naruto looked at the front of the bus. There sat a man who looked creepy beyond all meaning of the word. His skin was a sickly green and his driver's hat shadowed over his eyes to give him a spooky and eerie appearance. Naruto looked up and smiled at the man.

"Yes, I'm really excited. This is my first time going to school since I was younger!" Naruto exclaimed.

The bus driver smirked and his eyes flashed underneath the shadow of his hat. He looked up at his rearview mirror and his smirk turned into a sickly grin.

"Is that so…What's your name boy?" The bus driver asked.

Naruto looked up. "Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

Naruto had obviously surprised the man. In all the old guy's life and possible death of being a bus driver, no one had ever asked for his name before. He smiled at Naruto.

"Just call me Busdriver-san, kid…"

"Not unless you call me Naruto, not kid or boy."

The Busdriver smirked at Naruto and nodded his head through the rearview mirror.

"Okay Naruto, whatever you say." Busdriver-san stated as he drove through the dark tunnel which was a dimensional portal to Youkai Academy.

"Just hold on tight to your seat belt!"

* * *

"Well, I'll be seeing you Naruto. I got important things to do. Say 'hello' to the Headmaster for me."

Naruto nodded at the man. The Busdriver turned back towards Naruto and smiled cheekily.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naruto's ears twitched.

"Don't let anyone know that you're a human! Hahahahahahaha Wahahahah!"

The Busdriver laughed as he drove back through the portal of a tunnel.  
There Naruto had stood, alone. What did the old man mean by that? He looked around. It was kind of dark and eerie. The trees look as if they were dying and decayed. The ocean water over the horizon was crimson like blood as the orange sun settled down beneath it. And a talking bat waved at him and said 'good morning'. Naruto smiled towards it and replied to it. He was starting to like it here. Even if it was creepy and looked like a haunted Halloween Theme park. He turned to his left and saw a large building in the distance. It was probably the school, Youkai Academy. He walked towards it, ignoring the spooky graveyard he had to walk through to get there.

He stopped as he noticed a rather large gate. He noticed many other kids his age walking through it while talking to friends. Beyond the gate was a rather disturbing castle that struck him as amazingly big. He held on tighter to his briefcase and began to make his way towards the gate. But as he stepped forward a loud crackle of thunder rumbled through his ears. At first he was kind of startled but then he began to further plant his feet in that same area. Every time he did so, lightning would appear in the sky above and thunder would cackle about. Naruto found this rather amusing and continued to do so. Some of the students would turn towards him and shake there heads in pity, others just laughed at his antics. They could tell he was new to Youkai Academy.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Naruto turned around towards the source of the voice but had found no one.

"Down here!" He tilted his head downward to find a little girl. She wore the school uniform while covering it with a rather big black cloak. A top her head was a weirdly shaped pointy hat. She looked rather young. Why was she in an academy for kids his age and older. Naruto blinked.

"You shouldn't be doing idiotic things like that before classes. You could get caught by the school police." By the look of the girl's face she was rather annoyed.

"But it's fun." Naruto stated as he continued to plant his feet on ground while the thunder and lightning constantly flashed. The little girl became annoyed. She held out an odd looking rod and in a flash, a giant tub came clashing onto Naruto head. All the bystanders just watched in fear as the boy's body was crushed by the weight of the tub.  
The girl smirked and shook her head and began to walk towards the main building but was blocked by an object.

She looked up to find Naruto standing in front of her with an amazed look. She stood in shock and awe.

'Wasn't this guy crushed under the tub I just created?!'

She looked back to find the tub in its previous spot clouded by smoke. As the smoke cleared, his body had yet to be found. When she turned back, she found the blonde boy nearly an inch away from her face with an impress expression on his face.

"Hey, how did you do that?" The girl automatically raised her wand and a giant cinder block was sent down with great force onto Naruto's head. She quickly walked to opposite direction and bumped into something yet again. She shakily looked up and found the blonde yet again inches away from her face.

" What's your name?" She tried her best to back away but fell backwards onto the ground. She looked up in fear at the boy and tried to threaten him with her wand. Naruto bent down and examined the wand closely. He then smiled like an idiot. He reached out his hand towards her.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours little miss?"

The girl looked at him and blushed slightly. She looked into his bright blue eyes and found nothing but happiness and joy, but yet a hint of sadness.

"Y-Yukari, Sendo Yukari…"

"Nice to meet you Yukari-chan!" Naruto smiled as he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet again.

"How did you do that stuff anyway? That was pretty cool!" The girl's face turned red under his complements. She shuffled her feet shyly onto the surface of the ground.

"Well you see, that's because I'm a…witch…" She nervously waited for Naruto's reaction. She looked up to find him in a questionable pose.

"A witch? You mean like the ones in the stories Ojiji used to read to me?" He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Your lying right? You don't look anything like the witches that were in fairy tales. You are too cute to be an ugly old witch Yukari-chan." Yukari blushed at his words but nodded to him in approval.

"It's true, I am a witch! See?" She raised her wand and waved it magically. A student spoke to his friend without a care in a world and before he knew it, he was hit by a rather large television set.

"S-Someone….p-lease…call an amu…lance…." The student begged as he laid on the ground bathing in his own blood while a television set sat atop him. Naruto scratched his chin and nodded as he examined the scene.

"So you really are a witch?" Naruto questioned. Yukari nodded and looked up to him nervously.

"I guess you don't want to be my friend huh?" Naruto looked at her confusedly and grinned widely.

"Of course I want to be your friend Yukari-chan! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because must other monsters don't like half breeds so much. Witches aren't really monsters, their humans with special magic powers." Naruto stood there with a confused look.

"Monsters? Half-Breed? Magic?" Naruto muttered to himself. Yukari smiled at him.

"Of Course, You must be a new student at Youkai Academy, Naruto-kun. After all, it seems like you've been to a human school for way too long. Youkai Academy is a school for monsters and demons like you and me."

"Wait…….What?" Before Yukari could further educate him on the subject, the school bell had rung and all students began crowding into the building. Naruto stood there with a confused expression once more. He awoken out of his trance as Yukari pulled him into the main building.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! We have to get you to the main office to talk with the headmaster!"

"Is anyone...going...to call a...doctor?" Sadly the young man still laid there under the TV.

* * *

Naruto sat in the main office. He sat there nervously as he waited for someone to call his name. Yukari had just left in the main office alone to get to her classes. He didn't blame her but he wished someone was here to keep him company in this creepy place you call a main office.

Was this place really a school of monsters and demons?!

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto-san?" Naruto looked up to see a rather beautiful girl who looked to be around his aged. Naruto didn't want to be rude so he forced a rather nervous smile onto his face.

"Yeah, that's me miss…"

"Dojo Ruby, It is nice to meet Naruto-san, The Headmaster would like to speak with you now."

Naruto's worries just melted away when he gazed at that girl. She had long brunette hair which was held up in two long ponytails. The rest of her hair just sat down straightly towards her back. She wore a secretary type of attire. When he stared into her eyes it felt as if his body became jello.

"Okay, Ruby-chan…" He stood from his chair but his legs still felt as if they were vibrating rubber bands. He slowly walked towards the back door and entered inside. He closed the door behind him. It was rather dark inside the Headmaster's office. The only thing Naruto could see were an office desk and a figure sitting behind it. Naruto nervously stood as the shadow of a figure came into view.

"Take a seat Mr. Uzuamki…"

TBC…


End file.
